


A Visit

by Moosen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: winterhacker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosen/pseuds/Moosen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never like it is in the movies, when you visit a grave. On the screen it's always raining, when he comes, it's always sunny. <br/>It's probably more fitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit

The leaves crunched under his feet, his movements were slow and dragging. The sun was beating down on him, no wind disturbed the air around him. It was funny, how in movies when the main character did something like this it seemed to be raining yet every time he came here it was perfectly sunny.

It was more fitting.

His gaze was drawn to the marble slab ahead of him, flowers decorated the ground around it and his heart clenched at the sight. There was so much love here every time he came by. His hand trembled, clenching around the stems of the roses. His steps slowed to a stop at the edge of the flowers scattered around, a soft smile etching onto his features as his brows knitted together.

“Hey,” the word is muffled as he kneels down. “I brought you flowers, though you might have a few too many y’know that?” He’s murmuring as he reaches forward, placing the roses down. The orange of them stood out against the pinks and the pastels of the other flowers. “I remembered how much you loved these ones when I accidentally bought the wrong kind.”

There was, of course, no response as the moments ticked by.

“I miss you,” barely a whisper is leaving him. “God Skye I miss you. Its _so hard_ to be in that house without you.”

Only more silence greets him.

He can remember how it all happened in vivid detail. How the mission was supposed to be simple, there wasn’t supposed to be any threats. It’s why they’d assigned them. But then everything had gone wrong and he _hadn’t been quick enough._

And it was all too late.

He shut his eyes tight in an attempt to chase the memories away.

“I’m sorry, I should have been on top of it. I should have _saved you._ I…”

He’s cut off by the shrill ring of his phone.

His eyes snap open and he’s fumbling for the device.

He knows that it’s another mission. He knows he has to go.

Reaching out, he gently strokes the marble slab, tracing over Skye’s name that’s etched into it.

“I’ll see you tomorrow okay?”

And with that he’s standing straight and walking away.

He should have been able to save her. 


End file.
